1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a bandwidth management method, and more particularly to a bandwidth management method applied to an isochronous network transceiver to enhance the network efficiency, and a network transceiver using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age, in which the technology development is changing with each passing day, an isochronous stream network transmission mechanism has been developed to perform the real-time transmission on a data packet, such as multimedia audio-video data, which is more sensitive to the transmission time. Generally speaking, most of the existing isochronous stream transmission mechanisms follow the isochronous packet transmission standard, specified by the IEEE 802.1 AV Bridging Task Group (IEEE 802.1 AVB) to firstly divide the bandwidth with every 125 μs serving as one cycle, then to specify the front 75% and the rear 25% of each transmission cycle into an isochronous packet and an asynchronous packet transmission period, and to perform transmission operations in the isochronous packet and the asynchronous packet, respectively.
According to the property of the isochronous network, the isochronous transmission period occupies at most 75% of the total bandwidth, and the remained bandwidth is the asynchronous packet transmission period. So, the length of the bandwidth is not constant, and the length of the asynchronous packet is variable, thereby wasting the asynchronous bandwidth. Thus, it is an important subject in the industry to design a better bandwidth management method according to the asynchronous packet transmission operation.